The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus and an image reading apparatus having the same.
In general, an image reading apparatus includes a sheet conveying apparatus called an ADF (Auto Document Feeder). In a case where the image reading apparatus reads an image from a sheet, the sheet conveying apparatus feeds the sheet from a feeding tray, and further conveys the sheet along a first sheet conveying path in one direction, and discharges the sheet onto a discharge tray. The image reading apparatus reads an image from the sheet that is being moved in the first sheet conveying path.
Further, in a case where the image reading apparatus reads images from both sides of the sheet, the sheet conveying apparatus conveys the sheet from which an image on one side has been read, such that the sheet is conveyed along a second sheet conveying path from a diverging position in the first sheet conveying path, and further the sheet is conveyed in the opposite direction in the second sheet conveying path, and the sheet is thereafter conveyed along the first sheet conveying path again.